warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Stream of Hope: Allegiances
Story can be found here. THUNDERCLAN: Leader Ravenstar - Raven-black she-cat with amber eyes. Deputy Reedfang - Russet-furred she-cat with green eyes and white paws, and a long scar going down her side. Apprentice: Sheep-paw Medicine cat Daisysong - Cream she-cat with blue eyes. Warriors Honeywhisker - Honey-colored she-cat with golden eyes. Mother of Leopardstep and Pinefoot. Apprentice: Featherpaw Jade - Pale gray she-cat with white spots and green eyes; used to be a kittypet. Leopardstep - Pale brown tom with unusual darker brown spots and yellow eyes. Pinefoot - Brown tom with dark amber eyes. Apprentice: Riverpaw Lionwing - Golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Breezepaw Brightwhisker - White tom with amber eyes. Apprentices Sheep-paw - White tom with blue eyes. Featherpaw - Dark gray tabby tom with pale gray stripes and amber eyes. Riverpaw - Black she-cat with dark blue eyes. Breezepaw - Brown tom with pale green eyes. Queens Heatherfur - Orange tabby she-cat with very soft fur and piercing green eyes. Is expecting Pinefoot's kits. Kits: Breezepaw Whitebird - White she-cat with gray splotches and blue eyes. Mother of Falconkit and Acornkit. Elders N/A WINDCLAN: Leader Rosestar - Pale orange she-cat with beautiful, shining green eyes. Deputy Rockpelt - Tabby tom with fur the color of rock and yellow eyes. Formerly of ShadowClan. Medicine cat Ebonyflower - Jet-black she-cat with gentle blue eyes. Apprentice: Amberpaw Warriors Krestelwind - Brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and paws and green eyes. Apprentice: Wolfpaw Poppyfoot - Cream she-cat with a white muzzle and amber eyes. Apprentice: Gorgepaw Fawnlily - Small light brown she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentices Amberpaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale amber eyes. Gorgepaw - Pale gray tom with darker gray splotches and green eyes. Wolfpaw - Gray tom with amber eyes. Queens N/A Elders Volepelt - Brown tom with darker brown paws and tail tip and amber eyes. RIVERCLAN: Leader Streamstar - Pale blue-gray tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Stripepaw Deputy Pebblefall - Very pale, almost white tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Beaverpaw Medicine cat Splotchpelt - Brown tom with black splotches and yellow eyes. Warriors Mouse-ear - Dark brown tom with green eyes. Apprentice: Fishpaw Goldenrain - Golden tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. Apprentice: Darkpaw Lilystorm - Dark cream she-cat with amber eyes. Waterfall - Gray tom with greenish-blue eyes. Apprentices Stripepaw - Dark gray tom with thick stripes on tail and yellow eyes. Beaverpaw - Brown tom with emerald-green eyes. Fishpaw - Pale gray tom with blue eyes. Darkpaw - Black she-cat with very dark green eyes. Queens Moonivy - Silver she-cat with pale yellow eyes. Mother of Waterfall's kits. Elders N/A SHADOWCLAN: Leader Stormstar - Black and white tom with turquoise eyes. Apprentice: Thunderpaw Deputy Nightwind - Gray and white tom with amber eyes. Medicine cat Shiningleaf - Pearl-white she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Tigerfur Warriors Sparrowflight - Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice: Hawkpaw Blackheart - Black tom with yellow eyes and most of his ear torn off. Dogclaw - Dark brown tom with pale amber eyes and long jagged claws. Apprentice: Shadepaw Apprentices Thunderpaw - White tom with blue-gray eyes. Tigerfur - Orange tabby tom with golden eyes. Hawkpaw - Very pale brown tom with blue eyes. Shadepaw - Dark gray tom with green eyes. Queens N/A Elders Viperfang - Brown tom with green eyes. Crowpelt - Black tom with yellow eyes and a scar across one eye, blinding it. CATS/ANIMALS OUTSIDE OF CLANS: Goldie - Golden tabby she-cat with frosty-blue eyes. Is a kittypet, that lives in a twoleg nest near the clans Diamond - Miniature schnauzer that lives with Goldie